Electronic percussion instruments are available in many configurations. Some mimic traditional acoustic drum kits with electronic triggers corresponding to the various drums and cymbals of an acoustic kit. Striking a pad triggers a drum machine to play a percussion sound or sounds assigned to the pad. A percussionist plays these types of electronic percussion instruments with sticks the same way that an acoustic drum kit would be played. Other electronic percussion instruments have an array of triggers on a flat playing surface that, when struck with a drum stick or a player's hand, trigger corresponding electronic drum sounds to be played. There is a need for an electronic percussion instrument that is easy and natural to play, that does not demand the substantial skill required to play a traditional acoustic drum kit, and that is intuitive and fun. It is to the provision of such an electronic percussion instrument that the present disclosure is primarily directed.